star crossed saison 2 !
by LORDMAHAURIENDEHAMELUN
Summary: Alors, déçus par l'annulation de la série? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là! Saison 2 en Streaming ;)
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1 le 25 Décembre... Je respecterais scrupuleusement les bases de la saison 2 cités dans la célèbre interview de MRs **Meredith Averill**


	2. star crossed, saison 2 épisode 1: 3 mois

Bonjour à tous!

Après deux pannes d'ordinateur, un réparateur qui ne réparait au bon endroit, une explosion et trois crises de nerfs, me revoila (après 5 semaines d'absences.

J'ai décidé de m'attaquer à deux fanfiction: La première, toujours la même,_ L'ordre des ombres,_ dont le prochain chapitre sort pour le jour de l'an (je ne suis pas toujours à l'heure pour faire paraitre mes textes, mais, pour celui là, je vais faire un effort) (peut-être). La deuxième est la suite de la série télévisée STAR CROSSED. J'ai décidé d'en écrire une sorte de "saison 2", depuis que je sais que la vraie saison 2 ne sera jamais vue sur le petit écran (preuve indiscutable du bon sens du dicton " Les meilleurs partent en premier". Voila! Donc, voici le chapitre -pardon, l'épisode - numéro 1 de cette nouvelle saison de Star crossed. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Star Crossed<strong>

**saison 2**

**épisode 1: 3 mois plus tard**

**Disclaimer: je ne possèdes pas plus Star crossed que Star Wars**

* * *

><p>Emery pleurait.<p>

Cela faisait aujourd'hui 3 mois que l'appel du souvek avait eu lieu. 3 mois!

Les choses avaient bien changées:

Le gouvernement avait bien compris que l'attaque de la flotte de guerre atrienne sur la terre était imminente. Il avait mis fin au programme d'intégration. Un nouveau responsable du système, nommé Gregory McFergus, avait remplacé Gloria, dissous le Wattab, cloîtré les atriens dans le secteur et organisé un régime de terreur, basé sur la discipline et l'exemple (les exécutions publiques de trags et les perquisitions musclées étaient monnaie courante). C'était un homme froid et cruel, calculateur et méprisant/able, à l'image de la politique actuelle. Le président était aux abois: Convainquant les autres pays de lui envoyer du matériel et du financement pour résister à l'hypothétique attaque extra-terrestre, il avait fait en sorte que le pentagone augmente la production de matériel de guerre et le recrutement de soldats par 6! Une liste d'opposants politique et de pro-atriens avait été mise en place par les services de police. Emery ne savait pas si elle était dessus, mais elle supposait que si. On ne l'avait pas affiliée à l'attentat, mais on savait tout de même qu'elle était une amie des atriens. Le régime était devenu presque dictatorial.

Emery passa en revue tous les noms qui lui passaient par la tête, tous ceux qui avaient été mêlés, de près ou de loin, à l'affaire.

Le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Roman. Celui qu'elle aimait, de tous son coeur, de tout son corps, de toute son âme. Elle ne l'avait plus vue depuis l'attentat. Juste avant d'être déchu, le wattab l'avait nommé Hix'en, et il avait heureusement été gardé à ce poste. Son courage et sa résistance héroïque face aux diverses brutalités dans le secteur faisaient grand bruit.

Le deuxième fut celui de Taylor, aussitôt suivi de celui de Drake. Leur bébé était mort, pendant l'accident de Taylor le jour du souvek. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis, car Drake avait été enfermé, comme tous les Atriens, dans le secteur. Il ne savait même pas que son fils était mort-né. Taylor, elle, était à l'hôpital depuis sa fausse-couche. Emery l'avait vu, alitée, les cernes larges et noires, les traits tirés, le visage dévasté. Elle était au plus fort d'une dépression. La perte de son bébé ET de son petit ami l'avait atteinte de façon dramatique.

Eric et Grayson, à l'aide de leurs Red Hawks, tentait à présent de trouver un moyen d'entrer dans le secteur pour **ravitailler et aider les atriens**. Ils estimaient heureusement que la position des forces de l'ordre était trop radicale. Grayson était en convalescence à l'hôpital, depuis 3 mois. Une poutre lui était tombée dessus le jour de l'explosion. Il se remettait de jours en jours.

Julia et Lukas aidait les deux garçons. Leurs recherches sur le secteur étaient précieuses au RED HAWKS.

Gloria était impuissante devant ce désastre. Jugée trop gentille avec les atriennes, elle avait été reléguée au second plan. Emery la plaignait sincèrement.

Des autres atriens, Saroya, Teri, Maia et Vega, on ne savait rien. Le gouvernement filtrait toutes les informations.

Emery, quand à elle, était au plus bas. Elle pleurait à longueurs de journée, ou aidait timidement les RedHawks quand cela s'imposait. Sa vie était une longue série de vexations, de souffrances et d'incertitudes.

La sonnette retentit dans l'habitation. Il était dimanche. Qui pouvait bien venir la déranger un jour pareil?

Emery W. ouvrit la porte, salua le policier qui avait sonné et se retrouva avec trois point laser sur le front.

_Jack Garcia, lieutenant, dit l'officier d'une voie monotone. Vous allez devoir nous suivre miss Whitehills.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu! n'hésitez pas à faire une review! (SVP) et à bientôt!<p>

C'était très court et pas très romancé, comme chapitre. Mais je vous promets du mieux dans le second chapitre. Du beaucoup mieux! (:


End file.
